A New Life
by ItJusFanfiction
Summary: Naruto has had it with the way the villagers have been treating him. After an incident at Ichiraku's Naruto goes home and creates Naruko to keep him company temporarily but Kurama has other plans. Not good with summaries...Deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimier: I do not own Naruto!**

***Kurama/Naruto's Kyuubi**

****Shira/Naruko's Kyuubi**

It was a hot day as usual in The Land Of Fire and Team 7 was at the training grounds practiving. Naruto was practicing Taijutsu with his clones and Sasuke was throwing kunai at targets and training dummies froma distance. Sakura was ogling and praising him everytime he hit a bullseye. Naruto noticed this and was frustrated that Sakura woukd never pay attention to him. Kakashi jumped from the tree limb he was on still reading his smut and dismisses them with an eye smile as he shushins away. Sasuke stops and begins to walk away with Sakura in tow as Naruto dispels his clones and begins to slowly follow them.

"Oh please go on a date with me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura begged

"Hn" Came his usual response as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto seeing this immeadiately ran up to Sakura about to ask her on a date but instead gets punched in his cheek that sends him flying.

"I'll never go on a date with you you clanless, dead last LOSER!" She all but screamed.

Sliding to a stop 15 feet away he stands up to dust himself off. He then sit on the ground criss cross hurt and feeling like his heart was torn in two.

***I don't know what you see in her Kit**

"Nobody asked your opinion baka fox!" Naruto yells

***Don't take it out on me, I didn't reject you**

Naruto's frown only deepens. Suddenly he gets an idea. "I'll just play house with my clones!"

Shadow clone jutsu! Henge!

A female clone of Naruto appears from the smoke.

"Naruko, Make me some dinner."

"Sure, But the only thing I know how to make is ramen." Naruko states

"It's ok, We share memories so I understand." He says before yawning "Well I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when it's ready." He says as he walks to his room.

Kurama however had plans of his own.

***Now is the perfect chance to resurrect my mate…. Summoning Jutsu!**

A poof of smoke appears next to him in Naruto's mindscape.

****Why have you summoned me my love? **

Kurama looks to his side to see the familiar greenish-blue fur, long nine tails, And that voice he missed so dearly.

***So we could be together again, I have missed you Shira. Now infuse your chakra with that female clone over there and you both will become living sentient beings just as I am for you will be her jinchuriki**

Shira performed the infusion and a seal similar to Naruto's appeared on her belly and she blacked out.

****The fusion worked my love, I'm so happy to be with you again**

***As am I my love, The Kit has a mate and I have mine back. We killed two birds with one stone**

Naruto was having the strangest dream. He dreamt that Kurama had a girlfriend and she was sealed inside his Naruko clone. Little did he know the fox was influencing his dreams to show him what happened. Not that he would believe it when he wakes up.

After a while Naruto wakes up and stumbles into the kitchen where he sees Naruko on the floor beside the counter unconscious. He shrugs and tries to dispel the clone only to be surprised to see nothing happening.

"Hey yo fox, what the hell is going on?" He questions

***Nothing you should be concerned about**

Naruko stirs awake and Naruto is thoroughly surprised. "Umm…..Naruko?"

Naruko snaps her neck in Naruto's direction. "Yes Naruto, Can I help you with something?" She asks politely

Naruto couldn't believe it. She was talking to him like she was a breathing person.

"Baka fox, What's going on here?" He questions again

***I have no idea what your talking about Kit"** The fox says still playing dumb

"I know you know what's going on. Ahh whatever, I'm going to eat some ramen."

***And leave Naruko here alone?**

"I don't care she's a clone. She's not real." Naruto says

***What makes you so sure? She didn't dispel when you tried to. How do you know she isn't a clone, She obviously different from the rest.** The Kyuubi says trying to reason with Naruto without directly telling him what happened.

At that explanation Naruto stops in his tracks and is in a state of shock. "What is going on? This has never happened to me before. I've don't the Harem jutsu and Shadow Clone jutsu thousands of times. What makes this time any different?" He says to himself

****My love, I think we should tell the Kit what happened"** Shira suggest

***No, Not yet. I will influence his dreams to tell him what happened. He should get the point eventually**

****I hope so but excuse me I need to talk with Naruko**

Shira appears inside Naruko's mindscape which is infinitely better than Naruto's mindscape for Kurama. There's a giant green forest that stretches for what seems like forever. Naruko finds herself in the midst of a clearing inside the forest as a giant dark red Kyuubi appears in front surprising her. She's not surprised about the giant fox, In fact she's more curious than anything about the color. She knows that Kurama is orange in color. But this fox was red? Was this perhaps her version of Kurama or another fox just like him?

As if reading her thoughts Shira speaks ****Hello child, As you probably have figured it out I am in fact another Kyuubi and not the same as Naruto's Kyuubi. In fact were lovers. He summoned me to live inside you as your Jinchuriki so that the Kit has a mate and he has me back. Do you understand?**

"Hai Kyuubi." Naruko says

****Please just call me Shira" **The fox says chuckling a little

"Hai Shira."

****Now listen, I want you to stay by Naruto's side no matter what and protect him with your life. Now he's going to get some ramen. Go with him.**

"Naruto you're going to get ramen right? Do you mind if I join too?"

"Yea sure I don't mind but I think you should put some clothes on. I don't think it's a good idea to go outside like than." He says gesturing to her body

Naruko looks down and smiles. When Naruto summoned her instead of her usual naked self with a stream of clouds around her body she's in nothing but her bra and panties. She smiles "Right!" She says and runs off to get changed.

Naruko rummages through Naruto's closet and gets slightly frustrated finding all boys clothes. She sits on the bed and thinks to herself and suddenly an idea pops into her head. If Naruto can use a transformation jutsu on a shuriken and Kiba can use it on a dog/ninken then I should be able to do it on clothes too. Naruko holds up one of the two piece uniforms and yells "Henge!" and the instantly the clothes appear in a more feminine form. While they are the same as Naruto's the orange jumpsuit, the blue Uzumaki symbol on the shoulder, the white cuff of the pants, and the matching orange jacket. However the pants turn into capris and the jacket came up to the chest just under her cleavlage instead of the regular waist length.

Naruko comes out the room to a waiting Naruto 10 minutes laterand smiles at him "Let's go!" She says as she grabs his hand and runs to the shop.

**At Ichiraku's**

"Hey old man, How bout some ramen. I'll start off with 3 pork, 2 beef, and 2 chicken" Naruto says walking inside the booth.

"Naruto! If it isn't our favorite customer Ayame said already writing down the order. She looks at Naruko and smiles. "And what would like?"

Naruko thinks for a second and shrugs "I'll have the same as him." Shocking everyone as Teuchi comes out already finished with their fist order.

"Did I just hear correctly?" Teuchi says as the duo begins to eat

"Yup, She's basically me in everyway." Naruto says with a mouth full of food

"But you do know she's a clone right Naruto?" Ayame asks

"I thought so too but look…" He says poking Naruko in the ribs multiple times.

"Naruto stop that. I'm eating and that hurts!" Naruko says irritated.

"See."

For one to say Ayame and Teuchi were shocked was an understatement. A clone that wouldn't dispel? That could only mean two things. One: Shes a clone and Naurto was contiuosly pumping chakra in it, But Naruto didn't show signs of being tired. And Two: She real and breathing but Naruto should be the only known Uzumaki alive. He would tell her if their was more family out there. She was practically his big sister.

Teuchi had similar thoughts and thought of Naruto like a nephew but shrugged it off thinking that two Naruto's were very good for business.

Ayame and Teuchi were snapped out of their thoughts when a certain pink-haired kunoichi walked by the place.

"Naruto are you really that desperate that you had to make a female clone of yourself to make it seem like some girl was to be girl crazy over you? Your such a LOSER!" Sakura taunts

"She's not a clone! She's real." Naruto says trying to ignore her.

"Shutup baka." She says as she slaps him leaving a red mark

Naruko is fed up and gets in Sakura's face. "Don't call him a loser! What's your problem?"

"Your just a clone, I'll dispel you very easily."

Sakura I don't think she's…."

"SHUTUP YOU LOSER!" Sakura bellows as she throws a punch at his face only to be caught by Naruko.

"You will not harm Naruto again!" Naruko says throwing Sakura's punch back with added force making her spin.

Sakura rights herself and glares at Naruko who glares back with dark red Kyuubi eyes similar to Naruto's. "Your just a clone, This shouldn't take long." Sakura charges with a fist cocked back only for Naruko to catch her punch and punch her much futher than she punched Naruto earlier today rendering her unconscious.

Naruko walks over to Naruto and checks his cheek on shocked face. N-N-Naruko…"

"Lets go home." She says pulling him up. She then turns to an equally shocked Ayame and Teuchi and says "You might want to call the hospital." Getting nods from the two.

**At The Hospital**

Sakura woke up in the hospital the next day to find everyone there minus Naruto. Kakashi stepped forward and asked what happened and she told them Naruto and a clone in female form punched her after she slapped and insulted Naruto.

'A clone that can't dispel?' A question that was running through everyones mind. They all decided to go to Naruto's house to find out what was going on.

***She seems to have inherited some of your overprotectiveness.**"Kurama says teasing his mate

****Well I told Naruko to protect him at all costs. Plus that pink-haired harpy had no business insulting him and hitting him at all**

Naruto and Naruko was at the house playing a game of cards when they heard a knock at the door. Naruko and Naruto got up sighing already knowing who it was even without the Byakugan, the all seeing eye, to know that it was all the teams coming to get information on the incident. Opening the door the duo were surprised to see three Sharingan eyes and two Byakugan belonging to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Neji all staring at Naruko who were by his side glaring daggers at small mob in front of their house.

"Hi Naruto!" Kakashi says with his infamous eye smile. "So tell us who is this?"

Naruto is at a loss for words. He knew he should have prepared for this. How was he gonna explain this when he didn't even know how THIS happened in the first place.

Naruko seeing Naruto in a predicament steps in front of him and says "I'm one of Naruto friends, Is there a problem?"

Naruko was annoyed because she didn't know these people personally other than from his memories. And some of them had a bad reputation according to her. A couple of people she knows are either neutral or are actually worried for Naruto and have never had any problems with him like Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru. But everyone else can kick rocks.

"No there isn't a problem but….." Kakashi tries only to be cut off by a very annoyed Naruko.

"If you have no business with us the LEAVE!" She yells as she slams the door.

Everyone gives a big sigh.

I guess we should try to talk to Naruto on our own time or when he's alone. One things for sure….She's not a shadow clone." Kakashi says looking at Sasuke and Neji sseing they got the same answer as him with their eyes. The group walks down the stairs leading from the house as Kakashi says "I think I'll have a talk with the Hokage before I talk with Naruto before pulling his headband up and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Man was that girl grouchy or what?" Kiba says digging in his ear trying to get his hearing back.

"Ihad my Byakugan activated and she is not a clone. We all know that Naruto has two chakras one belonging to the Kyuubi as I could see. Naruto's chakra is light blue and red-orange. But the Naruto clone had the same light blue chakra but a deep dark bloody red chakra inside her too." 'I also saw a giant fox head in the middle of both of them. It's the same fox head but different colors. How can this be possible?' Neji thought to himself.

"So basically they're the same but different?" Shikamaru asks Neji getting a nod. He sighs and mumbles "Troublsome."

"Yeah but how can there be a female version of Naruto?" Kiba asks

"I don't know but this is very strange indeed." Shino says all of a sudden

Everyone begins to walk away to their respective house, all but Shino who stays there deep in thought before mumbling "Very strange indeed." He repeats as he disappears via shushins by bugs.

Meanwhile Naruto and Naruko are both packing up his apartment and getting ready to leave the village after having a long four-way meeting with both Kyuubi's as Naruto and Naruko's clones.

"It's true, There really isn't anything else here for me. Most of the village still hates me with the exeption of a few friends, Ayame and Teuchi, and jiji Hokage."

"I know, Your Bijuu showed me all the things that the village did to you and to tell you the truth I feel like killing them all but they told me not to stoop to their level and suggested that we leave the village and start a new one without worrying about looking over our back everyday."

"Yea, Your right Naruko. Let's leave as soon as it gets dark!"

At the hospital Sakura lay awake feeling guilty about the way she treated Naruto and thinking of apologizing to him as soon as she could het out. "I know, I'll take him out for some ramen. That'll make him happy."

Little did Sakura know Naruto was leaving tonight.

Hokage-sama I just don't get it, Is there a jutsu that is able to turn a clone into a living being?" Kakashi asks

"In all my years I have never heard of one but I do not doubt the possibility of one existing." He says scratching his beard.

"She was very overprotective of Naruto and wouldn't let us get near him. Neji, Sasuke, and I used our eyes and found out that she's not a shadow clone." Kakashi says

"Have Naruto and the girl come up to my office tomorrow and I'll talk to them."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi says as he walks to the window

"And Kakashi?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Use the damn door."

Kakashi eye smiles. "Hai." And proceeds to jump out the window.

It was already night and Naruto and Naruko were running in the dark stealthily to the front gate. When Naruto all of a sudden stops running and looks at the front gate. Naruko stops to look at him. "Naruto, Wassup?"

"How about we play one last prank so Konoha won't forget us?" He says with a mischevious smirk on his face.

…..

"And done!" They both say together.

Naruto walks up to his headband pulling out a kunai and scratching it across the Konoha symbol as Naruko does the same and step back from their very last prank.

They look at each other smiling and quickly run out of Konoha holding hands trying to get as far away as possible from their used-to-be-village.

**Here's Chapter 1. **

**Hope y'all like it. You know the deal. Read and Review. Stick around for more chapters.**

**Until next time…Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy…ItJusFanfiction here with Chapter 2. **

**A couple things is a review brought up that the beginning is not original. That's true. Should of brought this up in Chapter 1 lol.**

**Anyway I read his story and I like a couple of his ideas but he kept jumping through the story which kinda got annoying pretty quick. Soo in order to prevent plagiarism I added my own events while at the same time slowly moving away from the story some of ya'll might have read. **

**So thanks Striker-Master Of Hearts for the reminder!**

**And the original story is called Naruto x Naruko Flames of Destiny **

**Next Chapter I'll be straying completely away from it.**

**Ya'll know the deal! Read-Review-Enjoy**

The next day Kakashi decided to talk to Naruto alone about Naruko. 'I hope I'll be able to talk to him, But it's not going to be easy with that girl version of him around.' He thinks to himself soon arriving in front of Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi takes a deep breath and knocks. After several knocks he decided to pick the lock thinking that they're sleep. Once he opens the door and finds the entire apartment empty. Not even the couch and table are there. Thinking the worse Kakashi summons Pakkun and a clone to try and find Naruto's scent. Hoping his assumptions aren't correct he hurries to the Hokage's office.

Not wasting time Kakashi burst through the doors surprising Hirizen. "Kakashi, What can I do for you?" He questions

"I believe Naruto has left the village. I have Pakkun and a clone looking for his scent." He's quiet for a moment. "Hokage-sama come with me to the front gate. There's something you need to see."

Arriving at the front gate Pakkun is waiting there alone after the clone dispelled itself. "This is all I could find before the scent leaves the village. Judging by how fresh it is they left last night it seems." Pakkun explains

"Right after we left his house." Kakashi says pulling the headbands off the wall only for the seal to activate and a powerful water jutsu erupts from the seal hitting Kakashi full on. A paper floats down in front of Kakashi as he reads 'ONE MORE PRANK' with a chibi Naruto and Naruko holding up a peace sign.

"Can't really say I blame him." Hiruzen says "If I was in his shoes I would probably do the same thing." He sighs deeply. "When Naruto was growing up I had to keep a constant eye on him because the villagers would drag him into alley ways and beat him until they grew tired and went home. It's thanks to the fox that he is still alive now, Without him he would have surely died." He finishes with a huge sigh.

"Gather up some people and start a retrieval mission."

"Hai." He says and disappears in a poof of smoke.

After Kakashi left the Hokage had tears in his eyes. "I have failed you Minato. I did not protect Naruto the best I can. The village hates him for something he has no control over and has finally succeeded in running him out the village. The village has no idea what they've done. Please forgive me, Because of the laws in Konoha I have no choice but to declare him a missing-nin.

Looking up he glances to the Hokage momument and stares at the stone Minato as tears break away and fall out of his eyes.

"Naruto I am sorry. Minato wanted for the village to see you as a hero for containing the nine-tails. I can't imagine all they done to you, If it was up to me I would let you go and be on your way but I cannot. Forgive me."

After a few hours Kakashi had a team assembled to retrieve Naruto and Naruko. The team consisted of Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino with Kakashi being the leader.

"Now that everyone is here let me explain." He stopped to allow himself to think for a minute. He did not know how they would react.

"Naruto has left the village with the girl he was seen with yesterday and it's our job to track him down and bring him back to the village." Kakashi says studying their reactions.

"Naruto leaving the village? He wanted to be Hokage, There's no way he would do something like that." Kiba says breaking the silence.

"I just cannot believe Naruto would do something like that." Neji says eyes wide open.

Shino didn't say anything but still held his shocked look on his face. Nobody knew the long friendship Shino and Naruto had. You could say Shino was Naruto's first real friend and vice versa. No one wanted to play with a boy who had bugs living inside him. Shino never really had a friend. That is until Naruto came along.

_**Flashback**_

Shino was at the park sitting on the ground letting his bugs roam around and get a little freedom from being couped up in his body all day. Everyone looked at him with disgust and moved to play on the other side of the playground. Shino just ignored them and focused on his bugs. A blond kid suddenly walked up with a goofy smile. Thinking he might say something mean Shino quickly replied "Go away."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play." Came the soft spoken answer and an answer didn't expect.

Shino looked up from his bugs and pointed at him. The boy thinking that he was gonna get hurt if he didn't listen put his head down and started to walk away.

"No wait! You have one of my bugs on your chest. He seems to like you."

The blond boy stopped and looked at his chest gently grabbed the bug and set him on the ground only for the bug to come back to him and sit on his forehead. Giggling he held the colorful bug in his hand "I think I'll call you Ayaka." For the next two hours the two boys played with the bugs and got to know each other. Finding themselves laying on the grass staring at the clouds the blond boys thinks of something. "By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, And I'm gonna become Hokage. Believe it!"

"Shino, Shino Aburame."

"Well I should get going. Don't wanna be caught when it's dark outside." Naruto says with a frown on his face as he started walking away sadly.

"I had fun today….Friend." Shino says holding up his hand

"I did too….Friend." Naruto says with a big smile ripping his face in two. He looked over and could have sworn he saw a small smile on Shino's face as he shook Shino's hand.

"Well….Let's get this mission underway." Kakashi says as they run out the village.

Naruto and Naruko arrive in the Land of Wave by almost noon. They walk into the village and see it in ruins. Houses barely standing, Kids walking around with almost no clothes on, The smell of death lingered in the air.

They walked until they found a unfinished bridge. A man walked up to them and asked "Hey you two. This place is dangerous for little kids. Move along."

"We're not little kids. We're ninjas formerly from Konoha. We left." Naruko says

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling alone?" The man asks

"Well technically yes, but we can beat most chunin as we are now." Naruto says

"I hate being underestimated." Naruko pouts

The man laughs heartily "I never said that….I got a deal for you. If you two can provide protection for me and me workers I'll give you two a place to stay until the bridge is finished. What do you say?"

The two thought about it for a second then agreed.

"Great, My name is Tazuna."

"I'm Naruko and this is my boyfriend Naruto."

Naruto blushes and looks around and said "You look like your short on workers why don't we help you?"

"I couldn't ask you for that, Your just kids….."

"There he goes again underestimating us." Naruko taunts

"Well some of this stuff is really heavy." He defends

"Umm… we're ninjas. Plus look at this." Naruko says making 3 clones lifting up a heavy looking piece of concrete.

"A-amazing! But we'll need a lot more than three clones to get this job done." He said recomposing himself.

"How many do you think we need ?" Naruto asks

"Well, roughly three hundred to be done in two days." Tazuna says thinking

"Too easy." Naruto says making three hundred clones smiling.

Tazuna and some of his workers sweat dropped at the amount the kid produced and claimed that it was 'too easy'.

"Well….Alright then. Let's get to work."

"Hai!" The three hundred Naruto's yelled in unison making Tazuna sweat drop again.

After the day was done the duo followed Tazuna to his house to meet his family. Once inside the house Tsunami introduces herself and Inari and saunters to make dinner. Tazuna shows Naruto and Naruko to their room upstairs and quickly fell asleep. Half an hour later they awoke to their names being called for dinner.

At the table everyone ate in relative silence. Tazuna couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

"So…Umm…Why did you guys leave Konoha anyway? It's supposed to be the best village in the elemental nations." Tazuna asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well you see…They kind of see me as a demon and want me persecuted over it. You see, I'm a jinchuriki. Basically a container for a demon. So we came out here hopefully to start or restart our own village for it was destroyed years ago." Naruto explains

"That's horrible." Tsunami says "No one should have to suffer like that."

"You don't know what suffering is." Inari mumbles

"I'm sorry what was that?" Naruto asks as all eyes turn to Inari.

"You don't know suffering. We never have any food and no money and any money we do have it goes to Gato and his high taxes. You don't know what it's like not having anything. The men they came and killed people and showed no mercy. My friends and their parents were killed in front of me. You know nothing!"

Naruto puts his head down. "I know what's it like to suffer. I've suffered my who life since I was born. I was an orphan and nobody wanted to adopt me. Even in the orphanage all the kids even the adults would beat on me constantly because of something I have inside me. I was abused mentally, physically, and verbally growing up. Once I turned five I was thrown out on the streets to fend for myself. I ate garbage, slept in boxes in the alley ways. I would have a mob of villagers chase me until they cornered me and beat me until they grew tired. I've had multiple assassination attempts. For two fuckin years I was beaten almost every day that is until Jiji Hokage gave me my own apartment only for it to be broken in to. If it wasn't for the demon inside of me I would surely be dead from being beaten so badly. So if you think you know what suffering is YOU KNOW NOTHING! I've suffered my whole life. I would've died to live in this hell hole of a village if it means that I don't have to look out for people wanting to kill every second of my LIFE!" Naruto yells panting heavily as he stood up and left the house slamming the door.

Everyone at the table is crying even Naruko. She knew he had a hard life but his explanation was borderline hell.

Even Tazuna had tears in his eyes. He never would've guessed that Naruto's life was so hard. He was so happy and cheerful. It was all just a mask. 'Why? Why Naruto?'

Inari ran upstairs crying the whole way into his room. Naruko wanted to check up on Naruto but knew he needed his space for a while and headed up to Inari's room.

Opening the door Naruko could hear sobs and walked in and sat down beside Inari who was by the window crying curled up in a ball.

"It is true? What he said? His life?" Inari asked between each sob

"Sadly it is. Naruto is strong, He loves life because he knows not to take it for granted. He's always smiling and always happy, But what he said was true. His life was horrible but it didn't stop him from brightening everyone else's day. I've only been living for a short while and I already want to kill everyone in the village, Save a select few. What I'm saying is be happy with what you've got Inari. Now excuse me, I have to find my boyfriend." Naruko says getting up

When Naruko found Naruto he was under a blackened tree and in front of him was a field that looked like it had seen war. She ran over to him to make sure that he wasn't hurt. He was covered in scratches all around him that were already beginning to heal thanks to Kurama.

"Don't worry bout me. My clones are the ones that hate me." He says chuckling

Naruko just smiles and looks at the battlefield.

"Six thousand" He says earning a confused look from Naruko

"Huh?"

"Six thousand clones." He says switching glances from the field to Naruko

"You must have been really angry at someone." A voice says jumping out of the trees.

A tall intimidating looking man jumped on the field next to the followed by a young feminine looking boy dressed in a blue and white shirt.

"Sorry for intruding. We were in the area and heard what sounded like an intense battle and checked it out. I'm Zabuza Momoichi and this is my son Haku Yuki."

"I'm Naruko and the war veteran over there is my boyfriend Naruto." She joked

"Hey you said your last name was Yuki?" He asked looking at Haku who nodded

"Yes, Yuki from the Land of Water." He says

"I've read in a scroll somewhere that Uzumaki's and Yuki's are cousin clans which would make our cousin."

"I thought all Uzumaki's were dead." Haku says

"Apparently not. My mother made it out before the war I guess. I don't specifics." Naruto frowns at the bluntness of Haku's statement.

"And who is your mother if I may ask?" Zabuza says

"Kushina Uzumaki."

"K-K-Kushina!? As in the 'Red Hot Habanero', The Crimson Death Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Seems like you know more about my mother than I do." Naruto says chuckling

"She never told you?" Zabuza asks

The smile disappears completely off of Naruto's face as he answers "I-I never knew her. She died when I was born." He says putting his head down

Seeing the kid breaking down Zabuza quickly changes the subject. "So why are you two out here alone creating your own war?" He asks

The duo perk up at that and answer in unison. "We're creating our own village or going back to recreate our village Uzushiogakure."

"Such big dreams for little bodies. I wish you all the luck." Zabuza says saluting the duo.

"Wait! Where are you headed?" Naruko asks

"We work for this dick of a boss by the name of Gato. I swear I fucking hate the guy but he protects us from the Hunter-Nin."

"Oh…..Well we're helping build the bridge. Wouldn't that make us like enemies?" Naruko says nervously

"I can't be enemies to you two. Sure I'm the Demon of the Mist but I'm not heartless." He says

"Then come with us to help with our village. We planned on putting a team together anyway and we could use the help building our village back up." Naruto explains

"Hmm…..Uzushio? The impenetrable village…Sure but you'll have to help me take care of Gato and his thugs. Deal?" He asks

"Deal!" The duo says

"Ok but we are gonna have to play it smooth so we're gonna keep working for him until the bridge is finished. He'll come then, Trust me." Haku says

"Right, and we'll keep building the bridge. Should be done by tomorrow." Naruto says

"Until then." The four ninjas say as they part.

**Chapter 2 is finished. Much different than the original like I said it would be and much different from the Anime. Suggestions are welcome. **

**Next chapter Kakashi and Gato arrives and a new team is formed.**

**Until Next Time…Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was day two of building the bridge and everything was going smoothly. The bridge was nearly to the other side, The children were out and about playing with each other Naruto and Naruko even made clones to go hunting to feed the orphans that were in the small village.

Naruto and Naruko were eager to get moving with their journey with their new teammates to hopefully find more or begin building the village. Tazuna and the workers agreed to come to Uzushio to help build the village as payment.

***Hey Kit, Me and my mate have been talking and we've decided to train you on controlling our power**

"Wow really?" Naruto says to the Kyuubi

***Yes, You are the container of the strongest bijuu. People will come for you to seek my power**

"So that means that with controlling your power I'll be one of the strongest people in history?" Naruto asks

***You are smarter than you look. **Kurama says smirking.** I know your dream for world peace and know you will use it for that sole purpose. The only person who has ever came close to fully controlling my power was Kushina Uzumaki, My jinchuriki after you**

"Wow…And my mom was an S Rank ninja and she almost controlled the Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaims in his mindscape

***Kushina had a temper. She would let her rage take over her sometimes and because of that she was never able to fully control it. You are different however. You don't go on rage. Your love and dedication to protect your precious people will overcome the rage I have in me. I have Shira relaying the same message to Naruko and will start training after the bridge is built. **After the Kyuubi said that he closed the mental link between them and retreated from his mindscape.

"I have got to do something for that fox." He says thinking. He walks up to where Tazuna and Naruko are standing looking at the nearly completed bridge.

"Yep, I'll give bout an hour or two before she's finished." Tazuna says wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Speaking of forehead…..

Sakura was walking out the hospital after just be admitted. She planned on going to Naruto's house to apologize to him but she's been in the hospital for three days and desperately needed a shower. On the way to her house she saw Tenten and Rock Lee walking gloomily in the shopping district.

"Hey guys, Why the long faces?" Sakura asks stopping in front of the moping duo.

"The flames of youth have been exstinguished by the absence of a blond haired ninja." Lee says while hanging his head low

"Yeah….It's just not the same having or hearing about Naruto's latest prank." Tenten says mocking Lee with a bowed head.

"I guess I was a little hard on him. But I'm going to apologize and take him out for some ramen after I take a shower. Sakura says in a low voice.

"Hey guys!" A voice calls to them

They all turn around to see Choji, and Ino jogging to them and Shikamaru lazily following them.

"Have you guys heard the news?" Ino says looking Sakura in the eye

Lee, Tenten, and Sakura all shook their head.

"Word on the street says Naruto left the village." Shikamaru says finally catching up with his team.

"What!" Sakura yells

"Naruto would never do that!" Tenten exclaims

Lee just had a river of tears flowing down his face.

"It's true. Neji, Kiba and Shino are on a retrieval mission right now to bring him back." The small voice of Hinata says walking up behind them. She was obviously affected the most by it. She had visible tears in her eyes, Heavy bags under her eyes, Her jacket wasn't zipped up like it usually is, and one could only guess how many times she fainted after hearing the news.

"I went to his apartment to drag him out today and his whole apartment was empty." Sasuke says cooly walking behind Sakura.

Immediately Sakura and Hinata fainted

"Come on guys. Let's take these two back to the hospital." Tenten says as she picks up Hinata as Sasuke picks up Sakura much to Ino's dismay.

"A pretty fine bridge if I do say so myself." Tazuna says to his workers.

"Ahh….A fine bridge indeed." A short stubby man with dark glasses says walking on the newly built bridge. Behind him was Haku and Zabuza and behind them was a small army that consisted of at least three hundred armed thugs. "Now seeing as I now longer need your village, I'll just kill you all now."

Naruto and Naruko were standing in front of the workers and Tazuna protectively.

"Ahh….Young hero's! And judging by their clothes they're ninjas. Zabuza! Haku! Take them out!" He barked

The two mist ninjas ran forward with Zabuza drawing his executioner blade and Haku drawing two senbon. Naruto and Naruko doing the same each drawing two kunai each and ran until they clashed in the middle of the bridge. As the fight for dominance continued Zabuza winks at Naruto and Naruko making them smile as all four of the ninjas threw senbon, kunai, or shuriken at the small army taking a couple men down surprising Gato.

Gato growls "Get them!" He barks

The small mass of thugs rush past Gato as the ninjas rushed towards them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yells as a giant dragon made entirely out of water appears on the side of the bridge with glowing yellow eyes. The water dragon rips through the side of the thugs taking a good portion of them out.

"Ice Style: Crystal Ice Teleportation!" Haku exclaims as ice mirrors pop up in seemingly random places on the bridge as Haku steps in one and melts into it and appears in another mirror and killing the nearest thugs before jumping back into the mirror and teleporting to another mirror.

Naruto and Naruko make one clone each

"Wind Style: Giant Wind Bullet!" Naruto yells

"Water Style: Giant Water Bullet!" Naruko yells

"Fire Style: Giant Fire Bullet!" The Naruto clone yells

"Earth Style: Rock Cannon!" The Naruko clone yell

As the four attacks detonate and the smoke clears only a handful of thugs are left.

"Now you can either surrender and run away…." Naruto says

"Or you can die right where you stand with porky over there." Naruko finishes

The remaining thugs sheathed their swords and ran away scared for their lives.

Naruto walks over to a downed thug and picks up two swords and throws one to Naruko as they nod towards each other.

"Any last words Gato? These kids look like they're ready to wrap things up here." Zabuza says putting his blade in his back.

"Wait! You can't kill me. I'll pay you double. Please don't kill me!" Gato pleads

"We all know you wasn't gonna pay used anyway." Haku says in a bored tone making Gato stiffen

"Go ahead kids." Zabuza says nodding at the two

"Right!." They begin running "Twin Style: Flying X across the chest jutsu!" They say in unison

Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna and the workers sweatdrop at the long name.

"A little long and self-explanatory don't you think?" Zabuza asks

"We're working on it!" They say in unison as they put in a burst of speed and simultaneously kick Gatos in the air and cut and cut an X in his chest making Gato cough up blood. Appearing behind him they both kick him in him back sending him careening on the other side of the bridge with a thud.

The duo lands and swing their swords over their shoulder high-fiving each other.

"Excellent work you two." Kakashi says appearing in front of the with an eye smile. "Now let's go!"

"We're not going back to the village Kakashi." Naruto says

Kakashi winces at the lack of sensei at the end. "Fine, I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." He says closing his eyes and revealing his Sharingan hoping to cast them in a genjutsu. Only when he opened his eyes he was staring at two red Kyuubi eyes, One red and the other blood-red. Seeing that his attempt wasn't working he stood up and said "Well you have to come back, You're marked as missing-Nin.

"We know what we did!" Naruko says irritated

Zabuza appears behind the two kids and says "Is there a problem?"

"Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist." He growls

"Well just shout my whole name, Kakashi of the Sharingan, and The Copy-Nin. There how do you like it hmm?" Zabuza says jokingly

Naruto and Naruko sweat drops.

"What business do you have with Naruto and Naruko?" He demands

"Well if the kids haven't told you I just don't feel like it's my place to tell you." Zabuza answers

Kakashi looks at Naruto and Naruko. "Well…What is it?" He asks

"It's none of your business!" Naruko says in which Naruto nods

Kakashi grabs the two kids prepared to make a run for it only to find out that they're water clones and get kicked in the back by Naruto and Naruko who kicks him over to Zabuza who catches him.

"Keep him busy Zabuza will ya?" He says nodding to the mist demon

The duo walks over to the three teens that accompanied Kakashi on the mission. Neji, Kiba, and Shino.

Neji steps forward. "Naruto, Please consider coming back to the village with us. The village is not the same without you. You've taught me that only you can change your own fate. I was so thick-headed until you change me."

"Yea the village is so dull without you pulling your pranks and your yelling is something that I honestly miss. And you changed me too, You took my ego down a couple notches which I can say has done me some good." Kiba says walking up to Neji

"Kiba, Neji. As of now I'm no longer a Konoha ninja and have no desire to go back to Konoha. I was hated there by the villagers who would beat me and abuse me every day." He says in a monotone voice. "Neji, I have something for you to give to Hinata." He says pulling out a brown book with a seal on it. "Make sure to give it to her." He says throwing the book to Neji who caught it and nods. Naruto looks to Shino.

Shino walks forward and Naruto meets him halfway.

"Naruto." Shino says evenly

"Shino." Naruto says just as evenly

"While I know I can't stop you as your chakra levels are way above mine. I can give you this." He says as he holds out his hand

Naruto looks at his hand and smiles and shakes his hand. Naruto can see a small smile on Shino's face he hasn't seen since they were little.

Pulling away Naruto looks at his hand and sees a little bug in his palm. And suddenly Naruto goes deep in thought.

"Ayaka." Shino says breaking him out of his trance. "He did always like you."

"Ayaka." Naruto repeats as he smiles and puts the bug on his shoulder.

Shino steps back with Neji and Kiba.

Naruto looks over his shoulder and says "Alright Zabuza, Let him go."

Kakashi is released from Zabuza's grip and walks over to Naruto and puts a hand on his shoulder and says "Minato-sensei and Kushina-san are gonna kill when I die." He says with a small smile and walks over to his retrieval team. "Well I guess this mission was a failure." He says to his team.

"Hey…Sensei! Give this to Jiji Hokage to remember me by." Naruto says holding out a seal of the Uzumaki symbol.

Kakashi nods and takes the seal from Naruto and puts it in his pocket. "Be safe you two. I'll be back to hunt for you." Kakashi says with a sad eye smile receiving a "Hai!" from Naruto and Naruko.

And with that he and his team jumps away.

Tazuna walks up to Naruto and company. "Well….What do you reckon we call the bridge?"

They sit in deep thought for a while before a small voice says "What about 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge'?" They look down to see Inari smiling up at them.

Inari's mood had drastically changed since their stay in the village, Especially since his talk with Naruko. He's been coming out of his room more, Smiling more, And figured he should be happier for what he has, To not take things for granted because someone's life is always worse.

Naruto gets on his knees to be eye level with Inari. "I love it!" He says smiling.

"Then it's settled. The Great Uzumaki Bridge!" He shouts receiving cheers and applause from the village.

Hours later Naruto and his new team are walking to Water County when he looks on his shoulder and sees Ayaka. He smiles "It's good to have you here Shino." He says talking to the bug.

…Miles away on their way back to Konoha Shino smiles as he hears Naruto's voice "You too, Naruto."…..

Naruto closes his eyes as he thinks about all that happened today and since he's left Konoha. His life was looking up. He smiles even wider as he remembers his battle on the bridge a few hours ago.

For once he was treated like a 'HERO!'

**Chapter 3 is now complete.**

**Finally Naruto gets what he's always wanted since birth. He's treated like a hero. **

**Hoped you like Chapter 3…..Next Chapter I can't decide if I want to find Jariya or Tsunade and Shizune next or should I find someone else before I find them? Any suggestions?**

**Until Next Time…..Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate that. **

**I've decided to find Jariya and Tsunade later in the story. Just not right now.**

**Right now I'm taking a poll on who Naruto should be with. (Besides Naruko) They have to go with the series. I'm not gonna put Shion, Princess Koyuki, and other characters from the movies on here because we really only see them during the movies. **

**PM me who you want and I'll tally the votes and choose from there. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Team Naruto reached another village after walking for a day and a half and decide to set up camp outside the village as it was almost sundown. Zabuza and Haku decided to go hunting for dinner while Naruto and Naruko find an open field to train with the two Kyuubi's. The duo makes two clones adding a little bit of their Kyuubi's chakra to them so they could actively train them instead of coaching them from inside their mindscapes.

***Alright Kit's. I'm going to show you a jutsu created by your father.** Kurama says while holding out his palm and focusing chakra into it forming a glowing bright blue ball of rotating wind.** This is called the Rasengan. It was one of your father's strongest and favorite jutsu. **

Naruto and Naruko stare mesmerized by the glowing blue ball in Kurama's hand. Damn right they would want to learn that jutsu.

***Now, This jutsu is hard to learn but you two have the chakra control of a mid-jounin so it should be fairly easy. Now as for controlling our chakra. Make two shadow clones each.**

The kids do as they are told and watch as Kurama walks over to the clones and gives them instructions and walk over to a clearance.

****Come.** Shira says sternly as they follow her away from Kurama. **Sit, Now can either one of you use the chakra at will?** She asks receiving two nods from the kids. **Good now we can skip to the next step. Naruko come and try to control as much power as you can before losing yourself. Don't worry, I will snap you out if you lose control.** She says backing up

Naruko stands and taps into Shira's power. Naruko first channels chakra to her eyes as they become blood-red demonic slits. Then she channels it all over her bodyas a red cloak surrounds her along with one swaying transparent tail. Naruko looks up at Shira seeing her nod and begins to channel more chakra through her body as the second tail appears and then a third. A fourth one begins to appear and she lets out a demonic roar as she starts to fall in the immense power. Shira immeadiately taps both sides of her temples as Naruko calms down little by little before dropping to her knees panting heavily.

****That went better than I expected. Controlling three tails is no easy feat. **Shira says smiling at Naruko getting a small smile.

****Now Naruto your turn**

Naruto nods and stands where Naruko once was. His eyes were already red so the first thing Naruto did was create a cloak around himself as two tails sprouted out from behind him. Kurama was inside his mindscape watching his progress in case he was needed.

'He was building chakra much faster than Naruko was.' As Naruko's clone Shira thought

The ground was beginning to crack as a small crater began to form under Naruto and a third tail popped in to place. A fourth tail was slowly forming as Kurama had his fingers already up to his temples ready to recall his chakra.

"No Kurama!" Naruto said out loud shocking both Kyuubi's and Naruko.

The fourth tail finally sprouted as he continued to slowly build chakra. The wind was blowing like a storm was approaching and the crater instantly doubled in size once the fourth tail appeared. Kurama was about to cut off his chakra until Naruto stood up straight and held out a hand up to Shira. Shira was beginning to think he might attack. Not that she cared because she was a clone of Naruko. Just when everyone though he might attack he smiled and gave Shira his signature thumbs up pose. Everyone sighed a breath of relief especially Naruko since she was the only one who could really be killed. Still in his four-tails mode Naruto looks at himself and admires the four tails he has behind him.

Naruto's and Naruko's clone disappear as Kurama clone walks up behind Naruto.

***You controlled more than I gave you credit for Kit. My limit was at three tails just like Naruko but four tails is very good. **Kurama says putting his fingers up to his temples releasing his chakra.

****You two will truly be something to fear" **Shira says walking up to Naruto with Naruko

***By now you are seeing the training I put your clones through. You know the steps, Practice that during training and I'm sure you two will have that jutsu down in no time.** Kurama says as Haku and Zabuza walk past carrying fish and rabbits with senbon through them. They walk up to the two kids and looks at the clones. Each having red slitted eyes.

"Umm…What's wrong with they're eyes?" Zabuza asks suspiciously setting the fish down.

Haku looks to the crater behind them. "Must have been some training session. Look at that crater." Haku points out

"Well Demon of the Mist….."Naruko says

"Allow us to introduce you to…" Naruto picks up

"Our demons!" They say in unison

Haku and Zabuza had looks of confusion on their faces. 'Demons?'

Shira and Kurama seeing their confusion speak up.

****Hello Zabuza and Haku a pleasure to meet you" **Shira says in an angelic voice.

A surprised Haku and Zabuza shift their gazes to Kurama who smirks.

***Mortals"** He say plainly

The two older teammates are freaked out by the deep demonic and the angel- like voice of Kurama and Shira.

"U-Umm…..Who exactly are your friends Naruto?" Zabuza asks mouth agape

"The Kyuubi of course. Me and Naruko both have one in us. The Naruko clone is Shira." He says as she nods to the two scared ninjas "And grumpy clone of me is Kurama." He says as Kurama growls at him

"O-Oh….." Zabuza says scared shitless "Well here's dinner. Will they be joining us?" He asks

****I'm afraid not" **Shira says taking out a kunai and dispelling her self

***Hmph" **Kurama hums

"Hey Kurama, I have a surprise for you." Naruto says smiling at the Kyuubi

***What is it boy?" **He asks

"Go find out!" Naruto says throwing a kunai at his clone dispelling it. "Now that that done….Lets eat!" Naruto says running past the two scared older ninjas.

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

After being forced released by Naruto, Kurama woke up from his nap after receiving his small portion of chakra back that was in the Naruto clone. Opening his eyes and stretching he looked around to see that instead of his usual dark and wet sewer home he was in a the clearing of a giant forest that seemed to go on forever. Walking around he picked up a tree to see if it was real and to his surprise it was. It's similar to Shira's mindscape when he would visit, But this was his own. For the first time since Shira was resurrected/summoned he had a genuine smile on his face. 'Thanks Kit' He thought before shrinking down to the size of a fox and falling asleep under a giant tree all the while a small smile on his face.

**Real world**

After dinner the two older nin go to their respective tents while Naruto and Naruko go to their shared tent.

"Naruto…." Naruko whispers

"Hmm?" Naruto answers turning to face his girlfriend. (He learned to just accept it.)

"How did you make me?" She asks surprising Naruto who shifts uncomfortably.

"Well, Growing up I didn't have many friends so in trouble. I was always playing pranks on everyone. You came to be when I was doing a prank on the bath house. I thought I was on the male side but I must have taken a wrong turn. I walked in and I saw her." He says staring off into space. "This lady she had a nice body, near perfect chest, long legs that stretched for da…"

"Naruto! You're getting too into it." She softly yells as a blush spreads across her face as she realized Naruto was describing her body.

"Err…Right sorry." He says blushing as he scratches the back of his head. "Anyway, Once I walked in I was seen and immediately thrown out. So I went home and created one shadow clone since I had just enough practice to create only one and henged it to the girl I saw. I didn't pay attention to her face so I had to use my own in the henge. Once the smoke cleared you appeared naked in my house." He says looking away from Naruko. "Since I had you in my house I could actually look at you without any distractions and suffered a nosebleed. I have to say, I make one pretty ass girl." He says giggling

Naruko rolls her eyes. "Naruto, You're such a pervert!" She says lightly punching his shoulder.

Naruto looks down feeling dejected, And by his own clone/girlfriend too!

"But you're my pervert." She says rolling into his arms kissing him fully on the lips.

Naruto smiles and kisses her back as he wraps her in his arms and yawns. "Goodnight Naruko."

"Night." She says nuzzling his neck and drifts off to sleep.

Morning came quick as they quickly ate breakfast and began running to the next destination. Naruto was busy thinking about the new village he would start. 'The name New Uzushio. As for now it only has four members. Me, Naruko, My cousin Haku, and…' Something clicks in his head.

"Hey Zabuza. Since you're sorta Haku's father, Wouldn't that make you like an uncle to us or something?" Naruto asks almost making the older nin trip from the sudden question.

"Umm…..Yea, I guess. Why you ask?" He questions

"Just thinking." He explains. 'And our uncle Zabuza.' Naruto says in his mind finishing his thoughts.

**Konoha**

At the gates of Konoha a sad and gloomy bunch of ninjas drag themselves through the gate. Kakashi had sent a letter out to the Hokage telling them their mission was a failure and the status of the new missing nins, and the events that occurred between Gato and his men and Zabuza.

They walk to the Hokage's office to give their final report. On their way there they walk past Sakura who immediately frowns at the sad faces. They walk past her not paying any attention to her. Not mad at her, just sad all together. Sighing she walks off to go to Ichiraku's to try and remember her happy blond teammate.

Walking past the receptionist and up the stairs to the door, Kakashi sighs and knocks three times hearing a 'Come in.' slowly walks forward with the retrieval team following slowly closing the door placing a privacy seal on it.

For the next five minutes an eerie silence filled the room. Sighing Hiruzen breaks the silence. "So, Zabuza Momoichi huh?"

"It's clear he won't come back Hokage-sama." Kakashi says lifting his head.

"And not that I wouldn't blame him either. This village has treated him like trash since he was born. I'm surprised he didn't leave earlier." He says angry at the villagers.

Kakashi then remembers what Naruto gave him. Reaching in his vest pocket he pulls out a white tag with blue borders and a red Uzumaki swirl in the middle of it. Sighing he hands it over to the Hokage who grabs it and stares at the tag, tears coming to his eyes. Turning it over he sees a small summoning symbol and activates it expecting it to honestly be a prank. Not that he minded. One prank from the knucklehead would get him through the rest of the day and he honestly would be happy to file the paperwork for once in his life.

A poof of smoke appears as Naruto and Naruko clones appear smiling beside him behind the desk. Naruto steps forward and hugs the old man. "Hey Jiji." He says I figured you would want to talk to us. Hey sensei" He says waving to Kakashi who gives a sad eye smile and waves back.

Not able to hold it in anymore Hiruzen hugs Naruto tightly as he cries. "Careful Jiji, I'm only a clone don't dispel me." Naruto chuckles. Hiruzen quickly fixes himself. It's not profession to break down in front of fellow ninjas.

"The boss wanted us to spend the rest of the day here to introduce Naruko to the rest of the team and let them know what's going on. Can you provide us with enough soldier pills to get us through the night and day?" Naruto explains.

"Of course." He looks at the team in front of him. "I'll count the scroll you gave me via messenger hawk as your mission report. Take the next 3 days off. You are dismissed." He turns his attention to the two kids that are in his office. "So you must be his friend? I'm the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen, but you can call me Jiji since you are basically him." He turns back to Naruto. "Care to explain how she's alive Naruto?"

…

Neji having been given a gift for Hinata heads straight to the Hyuuga compound where she should be training. Upon goin through the gates he is surprised to see her waiting for him by the door with her Byakugan activated. Sighing he reaches in his jacket and pulls out a brown leather book with a strap across it and a seal on the front cover and hands it to Hinata who hugs him and slowly takes the book.

Besides the problems that they were having in the compound with the elders Hinata knows when her cousin was hurting and judging by the look on his face he is frustrated with the results of the mission. Hinata walks to her room and sat on her bed. Sighing she prepares her self and pushes chakra through the seal opening the book. On the first three pages are hundreds of dates. Not knowing the meaning of the dates she turns the pages to see 'Days I caught you staring at me or following me.'

Hinata gasps. 'He knows.' She thinks fantically. Hinata quickly shuffles through the pages finding them blank except a message on the last page which reads. 'Just apply chakra to the ink.' At the top of the back cover, Followed by 'I'll be in touch.' At the bottom beside a picture of a chibi Naruto holding up the peace sign.

Running around her room she finds ink and a pen and begins to write in the first blank page she could find. 'Naruto?'

The book glows blue as a response came. 'Hey Hime.' Hinata gasps loudly as her attention is drawn to the book once again. She know it's him. He has near perfect handwriting. The blue glow snaps her out of her thoughts.

'You can faint now.' Came the invisible writing.

After reading that Hinata's eyes roll to the back of her head as she falls unconscious on her bed. But not before mumbling 'Naruto.'

…..

Reaching Ichiraku's sakura walks through the curtain sitting on a stool. Ayame and Tsuchi come out of the back and wait for the order. "1 bowl of whatever Naruto's favorite is." Sakura says staring at the seat next to her wishing the blond was here. Ayame writes it down and scowls at Sakura.

"I hope you're happy, Since your little stunt I haven't seen our best customer in days. H is what keeps our business running smoothly , Not to mention he was like a little brother to me.

Sakura winces at the much deserved scolding and doesn't interject. She deserved it. If only she was a little nicer to him, If only she went out on at least one date with him, If only she was there for him when the villagers would chase him when he was young, If only….." She snaps out of her thoughts as Kakashi, Shino, and a just woken up Hinata walk in and sat on the empty stools each with a sad look of their own. Although Hinata's wasn't as sad as before.

"1 of Naruto's favorite." Kakashi says to Ayame who calmed down just a little bit.

"Make that 2 please." Hinata says softly

"3" Shino adds.

"My my, What's with all the Naruto favorites? You all act like he died." Tsuchi asks preparing all the ramen. Getting no response he panics. "He isn't dead is he?"

"No, he…He left the village." Kakashi says hesitantly. He didn't know what to tell them. Tsuchi and Ayame was the closest thing Naruto had to family, And to be told that he left the village and is a missing nin…

He was cut short as Ayame exploded. "You!...It's your fault he's gone! She yells pointing to Sakura who had her head down. Tsuchi had to run and hold her back to prevent her from jumping over the counter. Sakura didn't say anything and kept her head down. Tsuchi talked a crying Ayame into making the rest of the ramen while he takes the orders so she could calm down and doesn't kill a certain someone. As the ramen bowls came everyone received pork ramen with eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face just like Naruto like it. Sakura got a sad face with a naruto fishcake (Naruto hates fishcake) in the shape of a heart broken in half.

Sighing she began eating and thinking about Naruto and what she could've done better.

That's it for Chapter 4.

**I've decided while I was writing for either Tayuya or Fuu next. To my knowledge all the jinchuriki's are already dead and caught by Obito/Madara/Masked Man ****I believe**** Fuu was the last one to be caught besides Gaara. The only jinchuriki's that should be alive for sure are Naruto, Bee, and Garra. So I'll make it to where Fuu is still alive. Same with Tayuya. She hasn't joined Orochimaru yet and isn't part of the Sound Five although she will still have her flute.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, Follows, Favs, and PM's. They really help. **

**I'm not gonna make Naruto have a massive harem. I'll give him at least 3 girls to have sex with, (Besides Naruko) Maybe more, We'll find out as the story goes on.**

**I apologize if it feels like I'm jumping around, I feel like I am.**

**Until Next Time! Peace! **


	5. Chapter 4-5

**Hey...I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'm in the military and you know 'job before fanfic'.**

**So people have told me to put Shizuka with Naruto. Expect that in the next couple chapters. **

**Thanks for all the Favs and Follows. I'll post another chapter as soon as I can. Which could be another week. **

**Another chapter is coming. Just wait on it...Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyy I'm back! **

**Sorry for thee wait!**

**I received a lot of PM's and reviews saying to mainly find Shizuka. 'm not gonna disappoint, So Shizuka it is.**

Finally after an hour of walking Team Naruto arrive in the Hidden Valleys Village right outside of the Land of Fire. Haku and Zabuza take a look around the village and decides to find an Inn.

The kids decide to take the scenic route. Walking through the shopping district of the village Naruko couldn't help but to look at all the different kinds of clothing that would put Ino's clothes to shame, and all the jewlery made from different kinds of metals and stones. Unfortunately she dragged Naruto with her into all the shops she could find. A giddy Naruko picked up several different types of clothes and went to try them on. A bored and miserable Naruto looked around at the nearby stores and one shop really caught his attention. It was a weapons shop. It reminded him somewhat of the one Tenten works at. Walking over to the shop he spots an expensive beautiful black handled katana hung up on back wall and walks closer to inspect it.

"Ahh….I see you've taken a liking to that sword there young man." A voice says walking up behind him.

It was an old man with three swords strapped on him, two on each side of his waist and one on his back. He had a long salt and pepper beard and dark grey-ish hair. He had on all white robes with a black belt wrapped around it and wooden shinobi sandals. (Like Jariya's)

"Umm…..Yea, I'm learning kenjutsu from my uncle and all I have is this old sword I took from a thug who attacked me." Naruto says holding out his sword.

"I see." He says as looks Naruto up and down. He turns and takes the sword down from the hook it was hanging from and unsheaths it. It had a black blade with an orange Uzushio emblem at the bottom of it near the handle.

"Hey! It's the Uzu symbol." Naruto shouts.

"Ahh, So you know of the once great village of Uzushio? May I ask your name sir?" The old man ask politely.

"Of course. I'm…"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stops as someone yells his name. Turning around he sees Naruko angrily stomping over to him.

"N-Naruko. You look nice. I like the new clothes." He says

"You left me! All I did was try on some clothes and….."

"You said Uzumaki?" The old man interrupts

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Naruko Uzumaki." He says gesturing over to Naruko who was still mad at him for leaving her.

The old man chuckles. "And may I ask who your mother is young one?" He questions Naruto.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruko says looking at the old man with a raised eye brow as he now held a face of shock.

"Kushina-chan. My best student." He sighs happily "I taught her all she knows in kenjutsu and yet she still manages to surpass me. How is she?" He asks

"She's dead." Naruto says looking down.

"I see. Well I am Master Poc. Poc Uzumaki." He says as he stands up straight.

At hearing the name Uzumaki both kids look up at him. "How can you still be alive." Naruto asks

"I was a jounin at the time in charge of escorting the civilians out of the village and into a secret tunnel to take them out of the village while the war was raging. Me and a few other Uzumaki's escaped and migrated to other villages. We relocated around the elemental villages and ceased in using our last name in fear we might be killed." He explains.

"Are there any other Uzumaki's in this village?" Naruko asks

"I'm afraid not. There was one more in this village but old age caught up to her and she passed three years ago." He says "What about you two? Are you traveling alone together?" He asks

"No, We're traveling with our cousin and uncle." Naruto says

"There are other Uzumaki's with you?" Poc questions lifting one eye brow

"No, He's our figurative uncle because he is the father figure of a relative from the Yuki Clan. We plan to go to Uzushio and rebuild it and name it New Uzushio with me as the Uzukage." Naruto says proudly.

"Ahh, Big dreams. Hmm, Our cousin clan. I would like to meet them sometime young Naruto." He says as he hands the Uzumaki sword to Naruto and picks up a similar sword with a white handle and hands it to Naruko. "This sword is one of the sharpest and most conductive sword I have ever made. As one of the last Uzumaki's alive I present it to you as a gift. When you get ready to rebuild send a messenger hawk, I shall help."

"You got it Master Poc!" Naruto says strapping his sword on and giving him his signiture thumbs up. "See you soon!" Naruto exclaims walking out the shop with Naruko inspecting her new sword.

After walking for a bit they find an Inn that he guessed Zabuza picked he walks in and asks for reservations under the name Naruto. The lady nods and hands Naruto the keys that say 'Room 306' on them. Finding the room he opens the door and is amazed at the size of the room. It was at least twice the size of his apartment in Konoha. It had a queen sized bed and nice sized bathroom and a balcony with a decent view of the village.

"Wow" Was all Naruko could say as all she had to compare it to was Naruto's apartment.

The door next to them opened and Zabuza and Haku walked out and stepped into the room. "I see you like your new room." He says receiving only nods. "Well me and Haku are going out going out for dinner. You in?" He asks

"Sure!" Naruko says throwing her bag on the bed dragging Naruto out the door.

"Where did you get those swords from?" Haku asks noticing the new swords.

"Well, It turns out that there is an Uzumaki in the village who runs the weapons shop. He's old though but he gave us these as a present and says he wanted to meet you two. Especially Haku since you are our cousin." Naruto explains handing his sword to Zabuza

"Well, Alright we'll stop by after dinner. This is a remarkable sword I wouldn't mind getting one myself." He says inspecting it seeing the Uzumaki emblem on its base.

Walking through the village they find a decent looking restaurant and walk in. Being handed their menus they pondered over what to have.

"I guess I'll have the duck with rice." Zabuza says

"The flaming steak with grilled vegetables sounds good." Haku says

Naruto and Naruko looked on the menu and found one word that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ramen!" they shouted

The waitress took their orders and walked to the back to get their food.

For seven minutes they talked idly until their food was served and began to eat.

In minutes they had finished with each of them enjoying the meal. Naruto and Naruko didn't enjoy it as much. It just wasn't Ichiraku's.

The waitress came to the table with the bill as Naruto, Nauko, and Haku ran out the restaurant leaving Zabuza to pay. "Damn brats!" Zabuza mumbles as he pays and leaves radiating killer intent making some villagers faint and crap themselves. He jumps on the roofs looking for three dead bodies as he begins to run with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. 'They will pay.' Were his thought as he sped up.

After an hour and a half of playing cat and mouse with the kids Zabuza catches them and kicks them around until he got tired or got bored. "We'll call this training for the day." He says as that sadistic smile grew wider.

Arriving in front of the weapons shop Naruto and Naruko enter first announcing their arrival to Master Poc who was in the back sharpening scythes.

"Naruto, Naruko, and guest. I'm Master Poc. Kenjutsu master." Poc calls as he walks out the door.

"Hello, I'm Haku Yuki and this is my father Zabuza Momoichi." Haku introduces.

"Master Poc, A pleasure to meet a kin from my cousin clan." He says as he bows to Haku.

His eyes shift to Zabuza and immediately locks on the executioner blade on his back. "Young man, That wouldn't happen to be the Kubikiribocho would it?" he asks

"It is." Zabuza states

"May I have a look at it?"

Zabuza shrugs and hands him the sword.

"Are you one of the Legendary Seven Swordman?" Poc asks

"I am." He says "I'm impressed with the swords you've gifted Naruto and Naruko. Can I see one?"

Poc nods and hands him the giant blade back as he looks on his wall until he finds it. "Ahh, Here it is." He says taking a blue handled blade down.

Zabuza looks at the sword. It's very light, and the materials it's made from are highly durable. "I'll take it." He says

"Good choice." Poc says as he takes the money. They talked about Uzushio for a little bit before the left the shop waving goodbye to Master Poc unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from beyond the shadows.

"So the rumors are true. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with this news." The voice said as it disappeared in the darkess.

Back at the Inn the four ninjas say good night to each other as Haku and Zabuza walk into one room and Naruto and Naruko walk in another.

As soon as the door closes in the room Naruko jumps on Naruto's back. "Naruto!" She yells as she covers his eyes as he stumbles around the room.

"Naruko I can't see." Naruto says fall on the bed.

Naruko releases him and climbs on top of him. They stare at each other as their heads unconsciously lean forward. Naruto quickly switches their positions and smashes their lips together. Moaning into the kiss Naruko wraps her arms around his neck as Naruto snakes his around her waist never once breaking their kiss.

Never having kissed a girl like this before Naruto goes purely on instinct and sticks his tongue in his mates mouth as she battles his tongue for dominance over her mouth.

Naruko moans into the kiss making her more aroused and hot. Snaking her hands under his shirt she felt his hard and well developed chest making him moan under her soft touch. Briefly breaking the kiss she discards his shirt somewhere on the room floor.

Pulling her closer he buries himself in the crook of her neck kissing and sucking on the tender flesh making Naruko moan loudly.

"Ah Naruto." Naruko moaned as he bit her neck.

Taking his hands off her shoulders he gently caresses them down back, and waist and coming back up to gently fondle her breast. Shhe loved the feeling of Naruto making love to her.

Tired of feeling her up through her shirt Naruto quickly takes Naruko's jacket off and removes the mesh armor under it leaving her clad in a black silk bra. Immeadiately her begins to kiss the top uncovered part of her breast sending jolts of immense pleasure through Naruko's body.

Naruko snaked her fingers under the waistband of his pants and gingerly tried to remove them without disrupting him. Finally having them down to his ankles Naruto helps out by kicking out of them leaving him in his plaid blue boxers. Naruto reciprocates Naruko's actions and gently pulls her pants down. Both blush profusely in being in the under garments in front of each other. Not ready to take it to the next step they happily continue their heated make-out session.

After minutes of kissing they break away for some much needed air. Panting heavily Naruto can't help but think 'Damn she looks so beautiful right now.' He thinks rubbing his hands on her nice petite ass making her moan utter pleasure as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"I think we should go to bed now." Naruto says kissing from her neck to her chin and finally to her breast. "Kurama and Shira will be mad if we can't stay awake during training." He tells her

"Fine." Naruko says kissing him on the lips disappointedly. She rolls over on the other side of the bed so Naruto could move to his spot. Once he is fully covered she rolls back into his arms as he drapes them over her body.

Hugging her closely to his chest he gently kisses her forehead. "We'll finish up another time." He says before yawning and smiling tiredly at her closing his eyes.

"Good night Naruto."

"Mm, Night Naruko." He says before drifting off to sleep.

In a dark cave in the Land of Fire, near the Hidden Sound Village a sadistic snake sannin chuckles to himself after hearing about Konoha's lost from his most trusted spy, Kabuto Yakushi. "So the old man wasn't able to stop the jinchuriki from leaving? Ku Ku Ku, I will destroy the Hidden Leaf if it's the last thing I do, But I need that power to do it." He says to himself. " Interesting." He states making a snake appear where his hand was.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! ItJusFanfiction here. I'm sorry about updating so slow, But I'm very busy. I just like writing. So this is kinda my gate way to peace. Still finding a way to put Shizuka in my story. I have no idea **** So I guess I'll just wing it. **

**Feel free to help!**

***Good Kit, Take a break**" Kurama said as a heavily breathing Naruto plopped down on the comfortable grass.

Naruto had been working on his Rasengan for about three days now. He can easily make a Rasengan but he wanted to work on an Odama Rasengan (Giant Rasengan). He can make it but sometimes it would dispel because he would lose control of his chakra, And that's putting it lightly. He's had it blow up in his face more times than he would like to admt from pumping so much chakra in it. Kurama had been running him to the ground in chakra control exercises and ending in control of Kurama's power leaving him physically and mentally drained.

****That's enough for today"** Shira says walking up to Kurama and Naruto. Naruko crawled behind her fairing a little worse than Naruto.

"You look like hell." Naruko tiredly joked

"You look worse than hell." Naruto shot back

"Shut up before I put you both through kenjutsu training." Zabuza says walking up with Haku unconscious in his arms.

****I don't even want to know what happened" **Shira says before dispelling herself

***Hn" **Kurama hums before taking out a kunai and slitting his own throat.

"He has to make dispelling as gruesome as possible." Naruto says sweatdropping. He looks at Naruko and sees that she fell asleep. Sighing heavily he gently picks her up and starts to walk off to their hotel room.

…

Evening came a little too fast for Naruto. Training this morning left him still a little sore and it hurt to move a lot. But now was the time that they were heading back into Fire Country and needed to be on high alert for any retrieval teams. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he tries to get up but feels resistance. Looking down he sees a still sleeping Naruko straddling his waist with her head on his chest.

Chuckling inwardly to himself he gently nudges her. "Hey Naruko, Time to wake up."

"Mmm…..Five minutes Naru-chan!" Naruko pleaded as she tightened her grip on his waist.

"No we gotta leave." Naruto whined

"Don't wanna!" Naruko argued

Naruto sighed. Things were never easy with Naruko. He created a clone who smiled at the misfortune of his boss. Naruto used the kimiwari to switch with his clone as he smiled as the clone was being smothered then dispelled him successfully waking Naruko from her peaceful slumber. Before Naruko could even realize what happened Naruto had already ran inside the bathroom and started the shower. Naruko slowly and clumsily made her way to the bathroom to join her boyfriend in the shower.

…

It was now close to one o'clock and Team Naruto had just crossed the Fire Country boundary line jumping from tree to tree at a ninjas pace and should arrive in the Hidden Ash village in about an hour and a half. Ten minutes in Naruto senses someone a couple yards in front of them walking at a civilian pace. She had tan skin, mint green neck length hair, white arm sleeves that stopped at her shoulder with her hitai-ate on her right arm showing she's from Taki, a white apron-skirt white fishnet armor under and a white half shirt that shows her mid-drift, and finally white shin high shinobi sandals.

Naruto and team stopped in front of her.

***Hey Kit, She's the jinchuriki of Chomeii**

"Hey, Nanabi." Naruto states confidently

"Hey Kyuubi…..And Kyuubi?" She says half stating and half asking looking between Naruto and Naruko. "Umm how are their two Kyuubi's?"

Naruto explains how it was possible for Shira to be here to Fuu who nods.

"So why are you out here alone?" Naruko asks

"Well I was hated in my village because I am a jinchuriki. No one liked me because they….."

"Thought I was a monster." Naruto, Naruko, and Fuu all said in unison.

Naruto chuckles weakly. "Yea, we kinda ran in the same thing in Konoha, Heh."

"Huh, And here I thought if I go to Konoha my life would be better."

"Nope." Naruto chimed

"Hey I know….Why don't I chill with you guys?" Fuu suggested

"Umm, Sure. We're heading to the 'Ruins of Uzu.'" Naruto says

"But I thought that they were all wiped out long ago. Why are we going there?" Fuu questions

"Well we're Uzumaki's and she's a Yuki." He says pointing to Haku behind him. "And grandpa here is her father and our uncle."

"We're planning on building Uzu." Naruko says excidely

"Well let's get g…" Fuu's sentence was cut short when a kunai with a flash bomb landed between them and exploded blinding them momentarily.

After their eyes stop burning and the ringing in their ears went away they spotted a team of four Taki ninjas.

"You really didn't think you would get away Fuu did you?" A female Takin nin said

"Fuck off Midori!" Fuu growls

"You belong to Taki. You serve no useful purpose but to protect the village. Your life is useless you damn demon." Midori says smirking all the way

Naruto hands clenched up so tight that his knuckles turned white. "Say that again?"

Midori smirks. "She's…A…Damn…Demon." She says slowly trying to irritate the little kids. "And who are you? Her boyfriend?" She questions

"Me? No I'm her brother." Naruto says shaking with anger

"Impossible, This demon doesn't ha…"

Her sentence was cut short when Naruto hit her with a strong right jab knocking her back a couple of feet.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Her Jinchuriki brother." Naruto says slowly walking up to the Taki team.

"Why you little brat!" Midori seethes picking herself up. "Water Style: Terrible Typhon!" She yells as a large wave spews from her mouth and races towards Naruto.

Fuu panics seeing the large wave of water coming towards them but is confused when Naruto and everyone else is calmly waiting for Naruto to move.

Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto says quietly as a fiery dragon speeds towards them.

"Heh, This won't stop my Typhon." Midori says smirking

Wind Style: Giant Air Bullet!" Naruto shouts merging the air bullet with the fire dragon making it explode in power and size dwarfing the giant typhoon.

Midori's eyes widen as the fiery inferno incinerates her water and keeps advancing.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" 2 of Midori's men shout as a giant wall of mud sprouts up from the ground blocking the blazing ball of fire. As the fire attack hit small cracks started to appear on the wall as it exploded as Naruto jumped through the now broken earth wall punching one ninja and quickly spinning in midair kicking the other in the neck knocking them both unconscious.

Midori seethed in anger in seeing her men defeated so easily. She looked over to Naruto who stood in place calmly while playing with a kunai. She looked over to her three remaining ninjas.

"Get him!" She yelled

"Hai" All three shouted

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

One ninja yelled as a giant water dragon rose from a nearby lake as it rocketed towards Naruto who held out his palm as he used 2 'Gale Palms' to towards the water dragon and the other one towards the nin rendering him unconscious.

Naruto turned only to get hit with a mild water wave.

"Dumbass, Pay attention!" Naruko yelled while Fuu sweatdropped at the seriousness displayed.

"Umm…Shouldn't we help him or something?" Fuu asked

"No, He's more than capable of taking all of them." Haku said

"Sorry, Sorry. I kinda got distracted, Heh." Naruto said scratching his neck sheepishly

"Wild Water Wave!" Another nin shouts as a giant wave barrels down the path to Naruto.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Naruto exclaims sending a fireball at the wave creating a thick impenetrable mist that drifts across the battlefield as everything becomes quiet.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Was all that broke that silence.

Squinting at the limited sight of the mist five shuriken came flying at the ninja as he brought out a kunai to deflect them. Surprisingly they change into Naruto clones. He dispels three clones in quick succession as one clone tackles him while another one smashes a Rasengan in the ninjas gut as the ninja screams at the top of his lungs as he fades into the dark world of unconsciousness.

"Grr…you'll pay for that!" The last ninjas said as he started doing the necessary hand signs. "Water Style: Water Sword!" He said as a sword made out of rippling water formed in his hands with an ice hilt.

"Die!" The ninja yelled as he charged a bored Naruto with his sword raised over his head as if to split him in two.

"Hummm. Finally I get to use this." Naruto hummed in boredom. He unsheathed his katana and parried with the Takin in. He had to admit that Takin in had power but was lost in the speed that was needed to be a swordsman.

The Takin in pushed Naruto back a few meters before trying to deliver a low kick making Naruto jump up.

"I got you now, Water slash!" The nin yelled as he slashed his sword diagonally creating a sonic boom of water heading for midair Naruto.

Naruto flips down bringing his sword in the ax position and cuts through the water wave.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet! Rapid Fire!" Naruto shouted as three air bullets rocketed to the Taki nin down below.

Down below everyone was surprised at the speed at which the bullets were coming to the ninja. Said ninja sliced through the first two but was hit by the third bullet in his shoulder throwing him off balance as Naruto descends with his fist raised (Think Superman) making contact with his chest knocking the breath out of him thus knocking him out.

Midori who was watching the match with a little fear rising was astonished that this little kid defeated her team while not even breaking a sweat. Turning her eyes back to Naruto she grew annoyed when she saw him eating a rice ball like they weren't in the middle of a battle.

Smirking she does a single hand seal. 'Heh, Never thought I would have to use this.' She thinks inwardly closing her eyes in concentration.

"Secret Water Technique: Into The Storm!" Midori shouts at the top of her lungs.

Immediately the sky darkened and rain started falling heavily. A loud roar was heard over the howling wind as several hurricanes and tornados formed ripping through the trees.

Everyone eyes widen at the magnitude of the jutsu. Fuu was visibly shaking, and Naruto got into his defensive position. He had a feeling he was in for the fight of his life. His eyes broke away from the raging storm and focused on Midori who was grinning like a madman.

"Let's get down to business." Midori says darkly

_**And BOOM! Chapter 6 is done. Now before I continue, I wanna know why did I get so many sugesstions for Shizuka? Lol. I had a whole inbox saying please put Shizuka and comments saying the same.**_

_**What is up with Shizuka?**_

_**Well until next time!**_

_**Peace! **_


	8. Chapter 7

"Let's get down to business." Midori says darkly

….

"Oh no!" Fuu cried out sheiding her eyes from brute force of the wind "It's Taki's Secret Water Technique."

"It feels so strong." Haku says slightly shaking

"This jutsu might even give me problems." Zabuza says in awe as he stared at the raw power of the jutsu. "We might have to help Naruto if needed."

"Nahh, I'm pretty sure she can handle it." Naruko says smirking

'She? Why would Naruko call Naruto a she? Unless…..' Fuu is interrupted from her thoughts when Naruto speaks.

…..

"Can we get this over with? I have somewhere to be." Naruto says excited for the upcoming fight.

"Ready to die so soon are we? Very well." Midori says as she begins to do handsigns

"Secret Water Technique: Flash Flood!" Midori yells over the howling wind

In less than two seconds five feet of water washes over the battlefield forcing the spectators to jump in the trees for safety and Naruto to jump on the side of the tree to avoid the wild and wavy water.

Naruto jumps from the tree he was on and uses chakra to allow him to stand on the water.

"Water Style: Water Whip!" Midori exclaims as several water whips reach out and tries to grab Naruto. Naruto dodges several whips intent on grabbing him. After dodging his eighth whip one grabs his ankles and sends him flying through several trees.

"Oww, That hurt." Naruto says rubbing his neck. Getting back into his defensive stance Naruto glares at Midori. "My turn." Naruto says doing hands signs that even Zabuza had trouble keeping up with.

"Water Style: White Waters!" Naruto shouts as the calm water of the flash flood suddenly turns into a raging river with enormous waves causing Midori to stumble several times.

"Secret Water Technique: Storm Surge!" Midori says as one of the hurricanes move closer to their position.

Naruto seeing this tries to jump away from the tropical storm but gets sucked in it spinning non-stop around the vortex.

"Take this! Midori yells throwing two dozen kunai in the storm.

The kunai hit the storm and started swirling around the hurricane. Each time they went around they would cut Naruto drawing blood.

' I need to find a way out of this storm before I lose too much blood.' Naruto thinks to himself. Naruto looks at his surrounds and a big light bulb goes off in his head.

…

"Oh no, Naruto!" Haku yells

"Hope the kid will be alright." Zabuza say staring at the storm.

'Hmm. She hasn't used her tailed beast mode yet. I hope she's alright.

….

Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto yells as the giant blue ball of swirling wind the size of a beach ball dispels the hurricane in an explosion of wind.

Naruto falls to the ground and lands hard on his back. Startling everyone who began jumping over to him and defend him if needed. But before they get too close Naruto jumps up and shouts "It worked!" Making everyone sweatdrop.

"Im..Impossible." Midori stutters as she watches the young blond ninja jump up. Althought he had scratches and bruises he looked alright for the most part. 'How can this be? That was one of my strongest jutsus. I don't even have enough chakra to do my strongest one anymore. This looks bad.' Midori thinks.

"That was a really strong one. You really got me there. But let me give you a taste of one of my strongest jutsus." Naruto says

"Earth Style: Tectonic Fissure!" Naruto shouts

The ground begins to crack, Some pieces of earth became dislodged and thrown to random places. Trees were uprooted and falling all around them.

Midori seeing the magnitude of the jutsu stumbled and constantly bobbed and weaved trying to remain standing beacause of the earthquake and dodging falling trees and giant rocks. Naruto grabbed a rock and punched it shattering it sending pieces hurdling towards Midori at blinding speeds forcing her to dodge most of the rocks.

"Earth Style: Quick Cement!" Naruto yells as he spat a glob of soggy rock mix mixed with water as it hit Midori's lower body trapping her arms along with her legs so she couldn't move or do any hand signs.

"If you're gonna kill me. Just get it over with." Midori says closing her eyes waiting for the final blow.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill you. I would like to avoid killing when possible which is why your friends are knocked out. But I've decided to leave you be."

"How are you able to use all four elements and how did you get out of my hurricane?" Midori asks Naruto as she didn't think it was possible for someone to control.

"I think I can answer that." Naruko says walking up to Naruto and Midori. He puts his hands in a half ram sign and says "Kai." As Naruto does the same.

"Wait so Naruto ended up being Naruko and Naruko ended up being Naruto?" Haku says confused

"Ughh…..My head hurts." Zabuza says holding his head.

"Just as I suspected." Fuu says

"But how?" Midori said defeatedly

"When you closed your eyes to do your storm jutsu me and Naruko switched places and henged as each other because she was better suited to go up against your storm jutsu. My affinities are Wind and Fire. The only useful affinity would be wind but that has its limits of what it could do, While Naruko's affinities are Water and Earth. She was much better choice to go up against you and about your hurricane, I don't know that one." Naruto finishes explaining to everyone.

"That's easy, I noticed that your storm rotated counter-clock wise. My rasengan rotates clock wise. At first I didn't know if it was even gonna work. I figured a regular rasengan was too weak for the storm so I did a giant one and cancelled it out. Simple." Naruko explained

Midori looked down defeated. Although she was happy they weren't gonna kill her she still lost to a couple of kids and that was a big blow to her pride.

"Hey don't look so down. You were strong. I may not look it but I'm in pain. It's because of me being a jinchuriki that my wounds are healed. I especially liked that storm release jutsu." Naruko says trying to mend her pride a little bit.

"Heh, Thanks I guess." Midori says slightly smiling

"Well I really hate to break up this heart felt moment but we gotta get moving. No doubt that battle attracted the attention of nearby villages and ninjas." Zabuza said off handedly

"Right." Naruto and Naruko said in unison. Naruko looked to Midori and released her from the cement jutsu. "The battle is lost, Go back home."

Midori nodded to her and went to go seal her unconscious team in a storage seal and was on her way as the team watched her disappear into trees.

"Let's go." Naruto said as everyone nodded and took off.

…

**In Konoha**

In a training field we see a petite brunette teen training in her water affinity.

"I must find Naruto and bring him back." Ayame said confidently

Ever since Naruto's clone paid a visit to Konoha she began training again. She was once a chunin but she stopped to help her father run the Ramen shop. She remembered when he came to Ichiraku's.

**Flashback**

Ayame had been sitting in the back of the restaurant in the break room eating Naruto's favorite ramen. She had been getting back into her training routine and has vowed to bring Naruto back even if she had to bribe him to never make ramen for him again. She had been thinking of Naruto so much since he left that that she found out that she actually liked the little knucklehead. Not like a brother like she always claimed, But actually like liked him, Maybe even love. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear her father walk into the room.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Tsuchi asked innocently

"Just thinking." Ayame said snapping out of her stupor

"This wouldn't have something to do with a certain blond haired ninja would it?" Tsuchi asked with a raised eye brow. Over the years he noticed Ayame grow infinitely closer to the boy. He knew she liked him, But she hasn't been this sad and distant since her mother passed away.

Ayame blushes at the accusation. "Kind of, I've been training again. I just want him back….Life's not the same without that ball of sunshine." She confesses

"You really love him don't you?"

Ayame sighs "I do dad, I just miss him."

"What would you do if you see him again?" He asks

Ayame thinks for a second before answering. "I'll hug him to death, Then I'll punch him so hard for ever thinking about leaving me, and then tie him up and feed him ramen for the rest of his life."

"I have to admit, That does sound tempting. Except the punching part." A voice says

Ayame looks to the door and her heart literally stops beating.

"Of course I probably deserved it." Naruto says smirking

"Naruto? Oh Naruto! Where have you been? I've heard you went missing and left the village." Ayame said tearing as she hugged Naruto

"I did. I'm only a clone. Boss only sent me to properly say goodbye to all my loved ones." Naruto says "By the way….Tsuchi, Ayame. This is Naruko."

**End Flashback**

That was easily the best day Ayame has had in a long time. They spent the rest of the day together. Ayame told them that she was back at training and would come looking for them. Naruto told her of their plans to build another village and that they should come with them. Ayame needed time to think about it. While she was a ninja of the Hidden Leaf she was sure that the Hokage would allow her and her father to transfer to New Uzushio.

Especially if it was for Naruto.

.

.

.

In a very dim litted cave. Four holographic figures appear on a mantle. Each wearing the same robes, An all black hooded robe with red clouds and white outlines.

"We have received information that the Kyuubi jinchuriki has left the Village in the Leaves." Itatchi says in his ever stoic faced neutral tone

"Yeah and by the looks of it the brat isn't alone." Kisame says

"Madara-san, Have Zetsu track him down." The leader of the Akatsuki said

"Already on it, But I do have news that Taki's jinchuriki has left the village too from a source inside the village." Madara said

"I wouldn't be surprised if the found each other and are traveling together knowing their similar lives." Itachi states

"If that's the case then I'll appoint Hidan to your team." Yahiko says "Anything else?"

"Yay it's Tobi's turn now!" Tobi yells

"Well continue Tobi." Yahiko says impatiently

"Now the reason I originally called this meeting is because of this." He says holding up a book

"Umm…..Icha Icha?" Yahiko/Nagato says irritated by his sensei's porn book

"AHH NO!" He says quickly dropping the book. "The bingo book, Have y'all seen it lately?" He asks as his voice gains back all its seriounesses in it.

Seeing them shaking their heads he begins to read from the book

#174

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Height: 5'3

Origin: Konohagakure

Rank: A-Rank, Borderline S-Rank

Taijutsu: 4

Genjutsu: Unknown

Chakra: Low Kage Levels

Ninjutsu: 6

Traits: Spiky blond hair, Whisker-like marks on each cheek Orange Jumpsuit, Carries a black hilted sword on his back.

Specials: Kyuubi Jinchuriki

Notes: Flee on site

"Well isn't that something. My little brothers friend has grown strong." Itachi says

"Low kage levels huh? This should be fun." Kisame states excited

"Then begin." Madara says

""Hai." They said in unison and ended the transmission

'If this Naruto is who I've heard about then this could be a ittle tricky.' Madara thinks to himself. This could be interesting, Very interesting indeed.

.

.

.

**Well….There's Chapter 7.**

**Next Chapter either Shizuka, Tsunade, Or Jariya will appear. Jus wait on it.**

**That's all for now.**

**ItJusFanfiction out**

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

After their unexpected battle Naruto and team arrive to the Hidden Ash Village. Zabuza and Haku walk to find an inn to stay in for the night before going to the Land of Uzu. Naruto, Naruto, and Fuu decide to train for a bit and look for a small clearing before dinner time.

"Now Fuu do you know how to make a shadow clone?" Naruto asks with an eyebrow raised. Reviewing a nod he exhales. "Oh thank Kami! This will be much easier."

"As you know you can recieve your clones memory when dispelled making them perfect for recon missions. But what most don't know is that they can dramatically help in most skill aspects of training except for the physical part." Naruko say with a tick mark on her forehead for her boyfriend's rude comment.

Well to make a long story short our bijuu is helping us train from outside of our mindscape. "Naruto says making a come with Naruko following suit.

Two puffs of smoke appeared in the field looking like their respected owners except the red-slitted eyes.

" Fuu meet Kurama and Shira." Naruko introduced to the green haired ninjen.

"Now you do the same." Naruto says

Fuu makes a clone pumping her bijuu chakra into it. The clone always with green pulpils and orange irises.

*Heh, long time no see eh Chomeii?

***Shira nice to see you again. As for you Kurama-baka fuck you!" Chomeii said

*Heh, Are you still mad about that piece of fruit I ate centuries ago?" Kurama teased

***Piece? No try pieces. You always ate my food." Chomeii yelled

Naruto, Naruko, and Shira all sweatdropped at the pointlessness of the argument.

" Now now let's settle down." Naruko says trying to diffuse the situation.

***Whatever. Why did you summon me?

*I wan our kits to fight each other in their talked beast forms.

Chomeii smiled at this ***On one condition. If I win I get gloating right to all the other tailed beast."

*And if I win?" Kurama asks

***I'll walk around calling you'Dark Matter Kyuubi' for a millennium. "

*Deal

Shira and Naruko face palmed at the deal. While Naruto had stars in his eyes. He would be dubbed as 'Dark Master Kyuubi'.

*Well what are you waiting for 'Dark Master'? Kurama said to Naruto who excitedly jumped on the field.

Naruko walked to another shot on the field and got into a fighting stance between Fuu and her boyfriend.

Silence washed over the three as they studied each other not wanting to make the first move.

Getting tired of waiting Naruto threw a kunai at Naruko who side stepped it and retaliated with a barrage of shuriken.

Fuu meanwhile charged in doing handsigns.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Fuu shouted as a giant bullet of water sped to Naruto.

Naruto seeing the jutsu fires a fire ball at the water jutsu creating a thick mist covering the field.

"Perfect!" Fuu and Naruko yelled in unison. "Water Style: Hiding in the Must Jutsu!" They both say as the most thickens and they disappear in it.

Naruto stood in the same place not being able to sense them in his current condition. Closing his eyes and listening carefully trying to get a feel for where his girlfriend and sister were fighting at. Every once in a while there was a metallic clanging from when the two girls would come together. All of a sodden his eyes open blood red and slitted as he charges towards Naruko and Fuu.

Fuu and Naruko were battling it out not passing attention to Naruto who couldn't see through the most like they could. They were currently having a power struggle, kunai to kunai as they saw Naruto already out of nowhere punching Naruko and using her shoulder as a step to kick Fuu in the jaw sending her flying out of the mist.

Sliding from her hit Naruko flips and rights herself and looks up to see Naruto with red eyes. "So that's how you wanna play huh?" She says smirking and channeling her demonic chakra throughout her body entering her 1-tailed cloak. She gives a slight growl before disappearing from Naruto's sight and skating in front of him punching him in the cheek sending flying through a couple trees. "Humph, Payback." She says before narrowly fishing an axe kick from Fuu who was also in her 1-tailed cloak.

Fuu rushes forward throwing a barrage of punches and kicks which Naruko either dodges or parries. Both girls kick each other before pulling out a Kunai to throw it at each other until the ground starts to shake as they look over to the direction Naruto was last seen in. What they didn't expect was a gale heading for both of them. Fuu is hit head on while Naruko dodges it, albeit barely, and summons a rasengan in her palm for her on coming boyfriend. She didn't know that Naruto had entered his 2-tailed cloak and already had an Oodama (Giant) Rasengan running towards her. Meeting him halfway Naruto burst through the note diminishing mist and throat his Giant Rasengan at Naruko's Rasengan detonating it on her side sending her speaking and crashing into a tree. Naruto then began charging at her on all fours before getting blindsided by Fuu.

As Naruto gains his balance each jinchuriki looked at each other before smiling as Naruko spoke up. "I guess we should go all out huh?" Receiving nods each jinchuriki began going to their max power.

Seeing that they were going all out Shira suggested that they put up the Red Formation Barrier (Same barrier Orochimaru used with the Third Hokage) and casted a genjutsu over the area so that the village wouldn't worry about an attack. Agreeing all three bijuu do the required handsigns and slam their hands on the ground as a ref barrier rose while Kurama does additional signs

*Secret Technique: Demonic Illusions." With that done they turn their heads back to the fairly entertaining fight.

Naruto quickly enters his 4-tailed version 2 chakra shroud followed closely by Fuu. As they watch in surprise as Naruko is able to achieve the same version without losing control.

"You can get a lot done in your mindscape when you're sleeping." She says smirking

"You ready for this?" Naruto days to the girls.

"HAI!" They reply

Nodding Naruto creates a Rasengan which is reciprocated by Naruko. Fuu summons a highly dense ball of water which she newly named Suisengan (Spiraling Watery Sphere). Nodding all three rush to meet each other in the middle crashing the three Justus in an awesome display of power. The bijuu themselves are surprised at the magnitude of the tri attack. The power struggle continues on for ten seconds before it destabalizes and explodes in their faces sending them all crashing in different directions.

As the smoke clears the three bijuu scramble to see who is still conscious. The first person they see is Naruko in a crater of her own. Bruised and unconscious. Then their eyes frantically search for Fuu and Naruto who are struggling to stand on their feet.

Finally after two minutes of struggling Naruto and Fuu face each other panting harshly. The only thing keeping them up is their willpower.

Naruto runs forward as Fuu does the same. As they meet in middle, Without slowing down both trends slam into each other like ragdolls successfully knocking the other out.

All three bijuu sweatdropped at the anticlimactic ending of the spar.

As they walk over to their containers they girl them over their shoulders and walk slowly back to town to find the inn.

After minutes of walking and getting keys from a very confused employee seeing three people walk in with their exact replicas hoisted over their shoulder. She begrudgingly gave them the keys. Walking up to the room they pass Zabuza and Haku.

"Hey Naruto, You kick their demonic ass?" Zabuza half laughs thinking it's the other way around. *Mortals " Kurama said before he walked in the room with Shira and Chomeii following.

"Damn them demons are scary." Zabuza said as he continued walking

"I hope they're alright." Haku says following her uncle.

Somewhere in the forest...

"We should reach the village by morning eh Itatchi?" A large shark-like man said

"Yes, At this rate we will be there by morning." Itatchi says in his ever present monotone voice

"I can't wait, Samehada is getting restless." The shark man replied grinning.


End file.
